I hate Games
by Peach'sMinions
Summary: Metal Sonic and his counterparts play a game of tag. that's pretty much it.


I Hate Games

Summary:

Metal Sonic is looking over plans for Eggman when Tails Doll get's him and Robo Knuxs to play tag. Will Metal Sonic ever look over Eggman's plan? Will Tails Doll ever be it? Read and find out

" **Hi Awesome Author here. I was order by PeachTree to this story, so here I am doing my first story ever, so please enjoy!"**

 **Awesome Author glaring at computer "I hate typing!"**

 **Solaris Eclipse "Oh come on typing a story is not that bad."**

 **Awesome Author "Fine I'll give it a try but I blame you if I die writing this!"**

 **Solaris Eclipse "It's a deal."**

Metal Sonic was bent over a table looking at the plan that Eggman had giving him and had told him to look at and give the percentage of success.

60 percent chance of working, not nearly enough to work but Metal Sonic knew that moment he told Eggman that it was above 50 percent he would do it and then Metal Sonic would be in the repair chamber…again.

Just then Metal Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder; Metal Sonic turned around to see who dared disturb him "Hello?" He asks but no one was there so he turned back to his work.

Tap

Metal Sonic spun around again only to see Tails Doll floating there "Yes." Metal Sonic said darkle; Tails Doll looked up and in a child like voice said "Come on" Metal Sonic look at Tails Doll and said "No" and then turned back.

Tap tap tap tap. Metal Sonic clench his fist.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap.

"THAT'S IT!" Metal Sonic yelled as he spun around to hit Tails Doll but Tails Doll had fled.

Metal Sonic turned on his engines and took off after him.

"Come here." Metal Sonic yelled. Tails Doll went left then left again and then right and then left again and then went down the hall to the storage room; Metal Sonic downloaded the map of the storage room, it was a big room with mostly boxes and shipping containers. Tails Doll and Metal Sonic ran and jumped around boxes shipping containers and robots for about 15 minutes and then Tails Doll hit a dead end with Metal Sonic right behind him.

"Ha! Dead end" Metal Sonic shouted as he jumped at Tails Doll. Just as Metal Sonic would have hit him, Tails Doll disappeared, so instead pounding his query, he hit the wall.

"That looks like it hurt" Metal Sonic got up and looked up at ….. Robo Knuxs. "What do you want?" Metal Sonic demanded already annoyed that he had lost his prey "Oh I was just looking for you" Robo Knuxs stated.

"Is it really important?" Metal Sonic asked not in the mood for Robo Knuxs antics "Oh yes this is so important to me." Robo Knuxs chuckled. Metal Sonic look at him and snapped "What is it then!?" "Oh that can wait." Robo Kuks said "What were you two doing" he asked.

"He is playing tag, I am hunting him." Metal sonic answered

Robo Knuxs nodded slowly and turned his head to the side and jumped for Tails Doll appeared and was now floating there. Metal Sonic turned his attention to him and snarled "There you are!" With that Tails Doll vanished again. "Playing with dolls now my, oh my." Robo Knuxs said barley containing his laughter.

Metal Sonic glared. "What was so important?" Robo Knuxs chuckled darkly "Oh I'm just here to annoy you."

"Was that all?" Metal Sonic ask giving Robo Knuxs his full attention only to find no one there "One more thing" his voice echoing in the large room. "And what is that." Metal Sonic said scanning where Robo Knuxs just was. "Tag you're it." Robo Knuxs said. As he hit the back of Metal Sonic head and ran past him.

Metal Sonic ran right after Robo Knuxs at the speed of ninety miles per hour. Robo Knuxs did a quick look behind him "ninety miles per hour, don't you want to catch me?"

"I don't want to catch you…. I want to tear you apart!" Metal Sonic shouted after Knuxs left the storage room and went straight into the training room as Metal Sonic came in just behind him. "Come back here!" Metal Sonic snarled.

"Oh you want me" Robo Knuxs taunted and with that Robo Knuxs turned around and ran at Metal Sonic at 120 miles per hours."Then here I come!" he shouted. Metal Sonic jumped out of the way as Robo blade like knuckles hit the wall. Metal Sonic took that opportunity to scan Robo Knuxs.

"Scanned complete" A computer in Metal Sonic head told him. "Unite is in war mode"

"War mode?" Metal Sonic muttered "What is bothering you Robo Knuxs?" he asked his fellow A.I, "Nothing! You wanted me so you're going to get me… the best version of me. "Robo Knuxs said as he pulled one of his arms out of the wall.

This wasn't a game anymore and Metal Sonic knew it. Metal Sonic went for the door that went outside. (To the woods)

Robo Knuxs looked from the wall he was currently stuck in, only to see Metal Sonic make a dash for the outdoors. "You can't get away from me Metal Sonic!" He shouted as he tore the other arm out.

 **Sometime later**

Robo Knuxs had been outside for 23 minutes playing hind and seek (seek and destroy in his mind). By now they had all but forgot that Tails Doll had been playing with them, so when no one came after him for 23 minutes he went out looking for them.

"Are we still playing?" Tails Doll asked Robo Knuxs who was currently looking through a bush for Meta Sonic. "Not now! I am looking for Metal Sonic." Robo Knuxs said as he checked another bush.

"Then look up" Metal Sonic voice came from up above them in a tree.

Robo Knuxs looks up just in time to see Metal Sonic jump from a tree and land feet first on top of him. Metal Sonic bent over Robo Knuxs and touch his metal nose. "Tag" Metal Sonic stated "You are it" and then took off down the path.

Robo Kuks look at Tails Doll and leaped at him. Tails Doll vanished and Robo Knuxs hit a tree.

"I hate games" Robo Knuxs growled as he made his way home.

7 HOURS LATER

Now after they had finish training (TAG) they did do Eggman's plan and just as Metal Sonic said he was in the repair chamber… again. Now Robo Knuxs was currently outside repair chamber. "It was a good plan and it would have work had you not got in the way of Tails Doll shot." (AKA I tripped you so you'd be front of Him) Robo Knuxs said with a slight chuckle "And I would have helped you to but it was far too entertaining" he finished.

Just then Tails Doll entered the room. "Hey" Tails Doll said. "I was just wondering why Eggman's plan had me in pink water buffalo suit?" he asked.

THE END

 **Solaris Eclipse "See was that so bad?"**

 **Awesome Author** **Smiling crazy like**

 **Solaris Eclipse waves a hand in A+A's face "** **Awesome Author, are you ok?"**

 **Awesome Author grinning insanely** **"I. LOVE .TYPING. YAY!"**

 **Solaris Eclipse "Oh no."**


End file.
